


Earth Fusion

by Sleeptalker_ad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeptalker_ad/pseuds/Sleeptalker_ad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot hasn't peeled her eyes off of the TV screen since Steven spilled the beans about more episodes of the horribly cliché Canadian drama show, Camp Pining Hearts. Amethyst, growing bored of the lack of drama and action since the whole Yellow Diamond thing, seeks out Peridot for some fun. While watching a recording of the newest episode with Amethyst, she finally gets an answer out of Amethyst about the humans' strange "fusion dance" Steven wouldn’t tell her about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Fusion

An amazing sunset hung over the horizon, glistening shades of pink and orange over the ocean waves as a group of friends sat around a crackling campfire, enjoying the gorgeous view. All of these friends were silent; smiling to themselves, a gentle breeze rustling through their hair as Steven lazily strummed his ukulele with his stubby little fingers. He rested against the soft pink fur of his Lion friend, who didn’t seem to have a care in the world that he was being used as an oversized throw pillow.  
Not long now before the sun goes to bed beneath the waves of beach city’s horizon. The group had a long day of work and couldn’t ask for a more beautiful sunset to top it all off with. If it weren’t for the end of the world literally looming beneath their feet, deep down in the core of the Earth, today would have been the very definition of a perfect day. Hard work, tons of laughs, and a simply wonderful ending.  
As soon as the sun said its goodbye for the day, lion let out a massive, roaring yawn before stretching out and flopping his head into the grass. Awful tired for someone who hasn’t done a thing all day, really.  
Steven let out a yawn of his own, though not nearly as fearsome, it was just as powerful. The gems all turned their attention to the tired boy and Pearl smiled to herself softly.

“I guess that means we should head back to the temple so Steven can get some sleep.” She chirped amusedly. “We can resume our work in the morning. We’re nearly finished now that we have the coordinates! But for tonight, Steven needs to sleep in his own bed. We’ve been out here most of the week. What do you say, Steven? … Steven?”

Pearl leaned down to check on the boy, who was already fast asleep and quietly snoring, his ukulele still loosely clasped in his tiny hands.

“Seems like he’s all tuckered out.” Garnet smiled warmly.

“Yeah, what a party pooper!” Amethyst laughed.  
Pearl rolled her eyes as she scooped the chubby boy in her arms with relative ease, not even stirring lion in the process. Although there probably isn’t much that would stir him from a nap anyway. It seems he was there to stay for the night anyhow, so Pearl let him be. He’d show up whenever he was ready, like a typical cat. Although Pearl didn’t quite get the Earth analogy, she went along with it every time Steven would laugh it off why lion wasn’t around.  
She turned her attention to Peridot, who has been strangely quiet tonight.

“Peridot, are you going to come with us?”

“What?” The alien seemed to snap out of a sort of daze, deep in thought. “Oh, uhhh. N-no I think I’m going to stay at the barn again.” She glanced back to the barns open doors and scratched her arm nervously.

“Well…ok.” Pearl peered at her suspiciously.

“HAHA!” Amethyst snorted “You’re going to be up all night watching that dumb show, aren’t you?!”

“It’s not dumb!” Peridot screeched.

“Heh, I knew it.”

Pearl let out a quiet “oy…” before turning away, facing towards the beach. “Well come on Garnet, Amethyst. Let’s get Steven to bed.”

Garnet nodded, but Amethyst waved her hand dismissively. “Nah, I’m not ready to call it a night just yet. I think I’ll stay here and bother Peri for a little while longer.”

“Well, alright. Just remember you two, we’re going to start putting the finishing touches on the drill first thing in the morning, ok?”

“Yeah yeah, I remember P.” Amethyst huffed, crossing her arms in a mild pout.

“Well, goodnight then.” Pearl glanced at Garnet before turning away and bounding gracefully towards the temple, barely even disturbing the grass beneath her feet. But Garnet didn’t flinch, she didn’t follow after Pearl. Not just yet anyway.

“Uhhh, aren’t you going to go too?” Amethyst asked a little awkwardly as she scrunched up her face in mild confusion.

The side of the fusions mouth turned up into a very, very subtle smirk that one could only notice after spending decades with the mild mannered Garnet. Amethyst could even swear the light bounced off of her shades so perfectly enough to give them a mischievous glint, but assured herself her eyes (or “vision spheres” as Peri would call them) were just playing tricks on her. Garnet was a mysterious one, all right.  
And she gave off an even more cryptic vibe when she looked Peridot up and down, then over to Amethyst, pointed a finger gun at them and simply said “You two have fun” in the most calm, casual and human way possible, before bounding off after Pearl in one momentous leap without another word.  
Amethyst was a little unsettled at the seemingly casual comment. Did she see something in her future vision that was going to come ruin their night? Or was she being sarcastic because she knew all Peridot would want to do is watch that horrendous excuse for a tv show all night, and now Amethyst was stuck with her?

“Well, that was weird.” Amethyst said, mostly to herself.

“Uh, yeah” Peridot answered. “Anyways, you were right about me taking this evening to watch Camp Pining Hearts. And since you appear to have no interest in the show, I guess you also have no interest in actually hanging out with me, and used my presence as an excuse to separate yourself from the Crystal Gems for a couple of hours to do your own thing. I guess this is goodbye until the start of the next Earth rotation.”

“What? Hah!” the quartz snorted. “I do wanna hang out with you! I don’t gotta make up excuses to have time to myself, you know! I mean…well sometimes I do. Mostly because Pearl likes to breath down my neck all the time. But, uh, anyway! I guess I can watch your stupid show with you for a little while. I haven’t seen the new season yet anyway.” She threw her hand behind her head and rolled her eyes a little, trying to seem calm and detached.

“What?!” Peridot exclaimed. “But the season is already three entire episodes in! And you haven’t made time to watch them? You’re a gem, you don’t need to sleep all the time! You could be watching Camp Pining Hearts instead of wasting your time doing something your body doesn’t need! That and eating! My calculations conclude that you spend at least three hours of your 24 hour Earth rotation eating!”

“Woah, hold up.” Amethyst cut off Peridot and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve actually been paying enough attention to me to know how much and how long I eat?”

“Uh…well…”

“Yo Peri, you don’t even know!” Amethyst threw her arms up in the air dramatically. “All that time I’m in my room were you can’t see me? I eat so much garbage! Your notes are way wrong if you’re missing another two to three hours of me time!” She teased.

“I’ll add that to my notes.” Peridot replied, dejectedly. 

“C’mon, let’s go watch your dumb show and get that out of the way so we can party it UP!”

As Amethyst trotted over to the opening of the barn, Peridot pattered behind her with her fists clenched to her sides and a big, doofy smile across her face. She had been waiting all day to watch the new episode that aired approximately 4 hours and 13.4 seconds ago, and now Amethyst was going to watch it with her! Granted she wouldn’t stop calling it dumb or stupid and she seemed less enthused about actually partaking in the visual consumption of the media and more so about staying up all night and away from the rest of the Crystal Gems, it still filled Peridot’s little gem with glee that Amethyst would be there beside her! Maybe if she showed the quartz all her extensive notes and charts on the many subjects detailing the chronicles and compatibilities of each of the individual characters, Amethyst would understand just how amazing this show really is!  
And Amethyst got to see those notes all right. As she headed up the stairs to the top section of the barn, were Peridots little couch and busted old TV sat, dozens and dozens of stacks of paper littered the area, sectioned off in their own little categories. What looked like Stevens old crayons were rolled around and caught in various cracks of the old wooden floor. Many were broken, or just plain worn down to nothing but a useless nub of wax (yay, snacks!), and many sheets of blank paper were scattered about in front of the dusty old couch, likely being set up to record notes, charts, graphs, and whatever else Peridot needed to jot down during tonight’s new episode.  
“Oh…my god!” 

“Isn’t it great?!” Peridot cheered. “These are all the notes I’ve taken while watching through Camp Pin-“

“Yeah I see that!” Amethyst cringed harshly, cutting her off as she scanned the room. 

What did she get herself into? She already made her grave, now it was time to lay in it. There was no way she could ditch Peridot now, not after she assured her she wanted to hang out with her. But she could already clearly see that what she assumed was going to be 45 minutes of some crappy canadian drama was going to turn into a 4 hour lecture about shipping and subtext.  
Amethyst felt like she could kick Steven across the ocean for letting it slip that not only was there more than one episode of CPH, but multiple seasons, and a new one beginning to air.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Peridot rushed excitedly over to the TV set where she had everything set up to record the recent episode. “Let’s watch it!”

“Eeeeeeh, yeahhhhh.” Trying to fake her best enthusiasm, Amethyst hopped up onto the couch to take her seat. Maybe after this snooze fest she could get Peridot into some real tv! Like Little Butler! 

“Oh boy here we go!” Peridot eagerly pressed play and scurried over to the couch and hopped up to take her place right next to Amethyst.

She curled her legs to her chest and stared wide-eyed at the fuzzy, flickering screen as the opening started.

“What, no notes for this one?” Amethyst badgered.

“Oh not yet! I have to at least watch it first!” Peridot mused. “Then I can plan out when to pause, rewind or replay anything I need to take notes for!”

“Oh my god.” Amethyst murmured as she sank into her seat. How did she let herself get stuck with this nerd?

But at least she’d be able to sit through the episode without constant starts and stops, and seeing the same thing over and over a hundred times just to make sure Jennie in the background really didn’t glance over at Paulette, or if she really did but it only looked like she did, like she did a side eye type of glance and OH MY GOD it would have drove her nuts. The copious amounts of notes sitting around were already off putting enough.  
But Peridot couldn’t help herself. That’s what she’s done throughout her entire existence. Study, take notes and compile important information about the mission at hand, like a glorified laptop computer. With all of her previous information destroyed (by Amethyst, no less, when she tossed everything into the damn ocean) she had to find something to start over with.  
“Oh! This is going to be a good episode!” Peridot mewled. 

“How can you even tell? It’s been four seconds!”

“Yes but,” Peridot took a deep breath to compose herself. “In these four seconds, we’ve already seen Percy walking up to Pierre-“

“Okay okay!” Amethyst exclaimed. “I’ll take your word for it!”

There was no way Amethyst was going to sit through an entire lecture on the first four seconds of this new episode. Peridot was lucky she was even sitting through the show at all with her!

But as time went on, Amethyst was surprisingly pretty into the whole thing. Peridot was right; the episode was starting off pretty great! It had a lot of action right off the bat, which kept Amethysts attention well enough. And Peridot would glance over at her every few minutes to see how she reacted to each scene. Her heart fluttered when Amethyst would exclaim in excitement or let out a “BOO YA!” when one of the teams won the rope swing competition. In fact, she realized she was missing more and more of the show as she tore her eyes away more often to study Amethyst, which at this point was happening more than studying the show she was so eager to watch all day! She was just so excited! What would Homeworld think if they saw a Peridot and a quartz sitting in front of such a primitive picture box while they watched humans act for their amusement? She bounced up and down in her seat excitedly as she focused her attention on the tv again, but this time lost in thought. But only for a few seconds before her attention was quickly grabbed again.

“Ugh!” She groaned. “They’re doing it again! Why are Percy and Paulette trying to fuse again!?” She waved her arms wildly at the television screen, were the two characters were leaning in for a heated kiss.

“Fuse?” Amethyst repeated in a bit of shock. “You think they’re trying to fuse?”

“Yes! What else would they be doing? It hasn’t worked once! They are so incompatible for each other! They would be such an unstable fusion even if it did work!” Peridot was getting all worked up, and her voice was even cracking on the higher octaves. “Pierre would be the far superior fusion partner! Together they would be an unstoppable war machine!”

“Uhhh, I hate to break it to you,” Amethyst chuckled as she leaned back on the arm of the couch, facing Peridot. “But humans can’t fuse.”

“Er, what?” Peridot stopped in her tracks, and glanced back over to the tv were Percy and Paulette were having a heated….fusion dance. “Then what the heck are they doing!? I tried asking Steven and he wouldn’t tell me! He started talking about relationships and ‘bases’ like he was talking about some mindless Earth sport before just saying it was a fusion dance!”

Amethyst couldn’t help but bust out in a rumbling laughter. “Wait, he told you that? No no no, Peridot! They’re kissing!”

“Well I DON’T KNOW WHAT THAT IS!”

“Wait….really?” Amethyst backed off a little, generally shocked that this little green nerd had no idea what such a simple concept was. It was so prevalent in Earth culture, and that’s all Amethyst has ever known. But Peridot was from a completely different galaxy! 

“No, I don’t.” Peridot mumbled as the credits began to roll in the background. “And now all my notes are wrong! How can I compile data on Camp Pining Hearts if I don’t even know what this ‘kissing’ thing is and they do it all the time?!” 

Peridot stressed and held her hands to her head in frustration, grumbling to herself about “stupid earth culture” and how she just couldn’t understand it and how she will now have to completely redo her notes.

Pulling Peridot’s hands away, Amethyst tried to calm the fuming gem down the best she could. “I mean, it’s kinda like fusion!” She blurted out.

Peridot seemed to relax a bit, looking at Amethyst with curiosity In her eyes. “It is?”

“Well…!” Amethyst could feel the heat begin to rise in her cheeks as a small blush washed over her face.  
Her mind started flopping around for the right, and least awkward way to describe these romantic human interactions. She thought back to when Garnet told her about how Ruby and Sapphire met, going into detail about gem relationships on homeworld, or lack thereof. Only diamonds, their pearls, and the most elite were allowed to engage in any sort of romance, and most common gems had no idea what it even was! The diamonds felt it just “got in the way” of gem life and was no more than a distraction, therefor only the wealthy and important could experience it. But it was the complete opposite on Earth, and now Amethyst had to describe this completely alien concept to, well, an alien.  
“I mean, humans can’t fuse…” Amethyst mumbled “but they kinda do this thinnnng…” She ran one of her hands through her hair nervously as she trailed off.

“Kissing? That’s human fusion?” Peridot asked flatly, raising an eyebrow. “But I still don’t understand its purpose for humans if they can’t actually fuse.”  
Peridots’ frustration showed on her face again. Her nose was scrunched and her eyebrows were furrowed as she tried to wrap her mind around this new information. It didn’t make sense to her. Why do a fusion dance if you couldn’t fuse? If humans can’t fuse, how do they even know about it in the first place?

“I mean, it’s kinda hard to explain. It’s just something that happens, I guess?” Amethyst laughed awkwardly.  
But Peridot didn’t seem satisfied by that answer. And in reality, just seemed to raise more questions! Fusion just doesn’t “happen” out of nowhere! She glared at Amethyst with displeasure from under her visor and crossed her arms.

“So that’s it?” She huffed. It didn’t seem like the big deal the kids in CPH made it out to be.

“Peridot…” Amethyst whispered, defeated. “It’s kinda like…”  
Peridot observed carefully as Amethyst softly ran her fingers over her hand. She hid her face behind her hair to hide the nervousness in her face. It’s not like she hasn’t thought about something like this before. She can admit to being guilty of wanting to smooch this green dorks face a time or two. But her heart was racing as she lifted Peridots chin with her finger and leaned in for the kiss. To Amethyst, the whole movement felt like ages when in reality, it only took seconds before her lips were pressed against Peridots’.  
Peridot didn’t seem to make a move, and after a few seconds of savoring the soft feel of their lips together, Amethyst pulled away, still keeping her face hidden behind her wild mane.

“That’s what kissing is.” She murmured.

But the air hung silent, and Peridot didn’t say a word in response. Amethyst was worried she might have offended her, or sullied the friendship they had built, and looked up from the safety of her bangs to assess the damage she had just caused. She was expecting Peridot to be scared of her advances or just straight up angry with her, but her expression was more…shocked? Flattered?  
Peridots’ eyes were wide and bright, and she held her fingers to her lips, almost as if she was trying to make sure they were still there. The green skin of her cheeks was tinted blue with a faint blush, and she had no idea why, but her blood-pumper was racing in her chest.  
“That,” she whispered “I want that again.”

“H-huh!?”

It was Amethyst’s turn to be shocked, and she nearly fell out of her seat because of it!  
“That felt incredible” Peridot mewed. “I had no idea why the campers on Camp Pining Hearts made it out to be such a big deal, but that was amazing! Humans must be really lucky if they get to do this whenever they want without the repercussions of fusion.”  
“Y’know,” Amethyst laughed anxiously to herself as she brushed the hair from her eyes “it’s perfectly fine for gems to do it too.”  
“Really?” Peridot’s eyes lit up. Was this something that the Crystal Gems did all the time? Would Peridot be able to kiss the other gems like Garnet or even Steven? Somehow that didn’t sound anywhere near as appealing as having her lips pressed against Amethyst’s again in a “kiss”.  
“Yeah. But you gotta do it too!” Amethyst leaned in and softly took Peridot’s lips in hers again. 

This time Peridot eagerly kissed back while Amethyst couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. Their lips pecked together, and any time one of them would pull away, the other would close right in on the other like a heat seeking missile. Their noses would boop together and Amethyst’s breath would fog up Peridots visor as they kissed between their childish giggling.  
But they both quickly discovered they wanted more of the other gem. Peridot, experiencing this for the first time, was quickly growing hot and bothered, letting out tiny moans and exhales that in turn, riled Amethyst up.

“I can’t believe…” Amethyst thought to herself “That she’s actually into this. Into ME!”

Her hands wandered down Peridot’s sides, prompting more of those adorable moans out of her. She went lower, grabbing onto her hips and bringing her closer still. Their chests touched, and the small homeworld gem tilted her head back slightly to let out a real moan, and Amethyst took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth.  
Despite the initial shock, Peridot learned quick and began mimicking Amethyst’s movements as her tongue slid over hers. She clung to Amethyst’s shoulders, huffing and puffing as her body began growing ridiculously hot. None of the “kisses” in Camp Pining Hearts seemed as…intense as this was! Their tongues pushed against each other, slid over one another, and lapped at each other hungrily, getting more intense as the minutes ticked by. They were both letting out breathy moans now. Amethysts hands wandered and grabbed at Peridot, while she kept hers nervously at her sides, unsure of what to do with them.  
She was shaking and pulling away more and more to gasp for breath and let off steam each time Amethyst would grab or touch her in just the right place. Her fists were clenched and her toes curled, and Amethyst caught notice.

“Peridot? Are you ok? We can stop if-“

“N-No!” Peridot shuddered. “I don’t want to stop. I just…feel so hot.” She bit her lip and looked away shyly, trying to gather the courage to finish her sentence.  
She took a deep breath and leaned back against the arm of the couch, opened her legs, and presented Amethyst the problem.

“I feel so hot… right here.” She whimpered.

Amethyst’s eyes nearly bulged as she took in the sight before her. Peridot leaned back on the couch in front of her, sweat dripping down her face and neck, her nipples were hard and poking through her tight top and her legs open wide, showing off the very apparent wetness between them.  
She didn’t want to look away, but took a second to peer up at Peridot, who had her bottom lip trembling between her teeth.

“Does it feel better when I do this?” Amethyst asked as she slid her index finger between the creases of Peridot’s vulva.

“A-AH!” She gasped. “No! It’s making it w-worse!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Please no! Keep going! Show me everything you know about Earth fusion! I don’t want this feeling to stop!”

Amethyst’s mind somehow went blank and exploded with thoughts and emotions all at once. Her head was spinning! She couldn’t believe that this was happening. She couldn’t believe that not only did Peridot reciprocate her interests, but that she was practically begging her to take her right here, and right now. This was probably the last thing that Amethyst thought would happen when she decided to stay back and hang with Peridot. But suddenly, with Peridot’s legs spread out in front of her in a hot mess and her begging for Amethyst’s touch, the little offhanded comment Garnet made before taking off suddenly made sense. She saw this. Garnet saw all of this happening through her future vision! She knew this was going to happen, and her little finger point and smirk indicated that she was somehow ok with this happening tonight!  
While it seemed like ages to Peridot, after a few short moments of clarity, Amethyst’s hands began wandering her body again, but this time with more direction. She gently climbed on top of the tiny green gem, taking both hands in her breasts, intertwining their legs and locking their lips together in a heated, almost desperate kiss.  
“I’m hot too,” Amethyst moaned between breaths, grinding her hips into Peridot.

The little gem beneath her let out the most exquisite moan as she tilted her head back. Amethyst took this opportunity to make her move. She wanted this as badly as Peridot did, and peppered kisses all the way down from her neck to the very part that was causing Peridot so much heated discomfort.  
“Phase them off.” Amethyst softly commanded, talking about Peridots clothes.

In an instant, Peridot’s entire outfit vanished in a bright array of sparkles, leaving her skin exposed to the flickering light of the tv and the faint glow of the moon between the cracks of the old barn. Amethyst’s eyes sparkled at the delicious view in front of her. Peridot’s slick, purple lips were spread right in front of hers, and the scent of Peridot’s heat hit her nose like a freight train. She wasted no time pressing the lips of her face to Peridot’s lower set of lips, forcing a low, almost purr-like moan from her.

“Amethyst…” She breathed. “That feels amazing!”

Amethyst let out a hum of approval before getting her tongue involved, plunging it deep and tasting the gems flavor. If Peridot thought that was great, just wait. Her tongue darted over the folds and between them, each movement followed by a new and tantalizing noise from Peridot’s throat. Her slender green fingers instinctively grasped at Amethyst’s hair, tugging her face closer, as close as it could get and her eyes fluttered closed. Amethyst tucked her own hand between her legs, rubbing herself eagerly though her pants and using the other hand to rub Peridot’s sensitive nub with the pad of her finger. Peridot didn’t know what to do or say, her body was doing whatever it damn well pleased. Her hips would buck, her feet would kick, her fingers would tighten their grip in Amethyst’s messy mane of hair. Her entire body was twitching uncontrollably, and her legs wrapped around Amethsyt’s head like a vice when she quickly slipped one of her thick, stubby fingers inside of her.

It was a good thing gems didn’t need to breath, because Amethyst had absolutely no way to do so with her face so firmly pressed against Peridot’s opening.  
Her tongue began to work Peridot’s hood while her finger massaged her inner walls. She could feel the flesh quivering around her fingertip, and Amethyst knew Peridot would burst at any moment.

“A-ame…thys!” Peridot could barely make out her name as electricity shot though her arms and legs and down her spine. She felt like she was on fire, or that her body was wound way too tight and was ready to snap. Her toes curled as the heat washed over her body as it let go. Her head flung back, and she howled the gems’ name over and over with each intense rumble down her spine! It was the most amazing thing Peridot had ever felt, and when her head began to clear she even wondered if gem fusion would be half as nice as this human fusion was.  
Once Peridot’s grip loosened from Amethyst’s body, she pulled away. A string of saliva and Peridot’s fluid dribbled down Amthyst’s chin as she looked up into Peridot’s glassy, glazed over eyes.

“Oh my stars…” Peridot breathed. “That was amazing!”

“Y-yeah.” Amethyst panted as she sat up and pushed her tangled mess of hair out of her face.

A slightly awkward silence hung in the air as the two of them caught their breath together. Amethyst didn’t know what to say. She was completely tongue tied. She wanted to spill out all these mushy, gooey feelings for Peridot, but nothing would come out! She didn’t even know if Peridot would understand what she was saying.  
But while Amethyst flopped for the right words to say, Peridot was having her own dilemma. Her hands shook as they inched closer to Amethyst before she finally gained the courage to press her fingers against her crotch.

“Th-there…I’m doing it!” She breathed happily.

Amethyst let out a tiny chuckle and spread her legs, welcoming Peridot’s warm touch between them. But Peridot hesitated. Her eyes darted between her hand and Amethyst’s gaze and back again. Her face began to wash over with a deep blue hue at the realization of what she was doing. That she was in control this time.

“T-take… t-take them..uuhhh.” She just couldn’t muster the courage to dribble out the right words to ask Amethyst to remove her pants.

But Amethyst understood. She adored the cute way Peridot stuttered and squeaked when she was nervous. She didn’t have her little tape recorder to fall back on this time. She flashed away her clothing, feeling the sudden cool night breeze against her skin.  
She clanced over at Peridot, who looked like she was about to blow a fuse!

“Just take it slow.” She smiled. “Here…”

Amethyst took Peridot’s hand and gently guided her slender green fingers inside. Once they were in, her head leaned back and she let out a low, erotic moan.

“Just like that.” She urged, using her index and middle finger to hold herself open so Peridot could get a good view and take it all in.  
Peridot’s eyes shined and her face was hot. She experimentally wiggled the two fingers inside of Amethyst, and her legs spread wider, wanting more.

“That’s good,” she purred. “Keep going.”

Keeping her fingers firmly planted inside her quartz lover, Peridot moved closer to Amethyst, using her other hand to gently caress her face.

“Amethyst…” She quietly murmured. “I’ve never had any feelings even remotely close to how I feel about you with anyone else! I don’t know what they are but….” She trailed off in thought, watching Amethyst’s chest rise and fall with hot breaths.

“I love you too, Peridot.” She smiled widely, taking her flushed green cheek in her hand as well, pulling her close and planting an intense, deep kiss against her lips. 

“I don’t ever want this to stop.” 

“Me neither, Peridot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one kinda just petered out. I grew really frustrated with writing this one for some reason, and just kept putting it off. 
> 
> It's been quite a while since I've written anything, and I'm attempting to get back into the swing of things as my handicap has really been effecting my brain to the point I can barely pull the right words out of my head even in daily conversations. I'm hoping that by writing even silly little smut fics and other casual stuff I can work out my brain a little more and cut out some of this fog!
> 
> Please, feel free to critique (I know I probably don't have proper spacing, paragraphs, structure, etc) or even request something!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
